Untitled
by phoenix38
Summary: I need some help with the title if you have any suggestions please shoot them my way...(the rateing is PG-13 because i dont know how violent this will get...so...*shrugs* and i dont want to get deleted if i accedently do something over PG) I really suck a
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rhoslyn, Baeddan, Ceallach, Eithne, and any other characters you don't know.  
  
Here I am again writing ANOTHER Legolas story I just hope I don't get writers block *sighs * well I hope you like it I don't know exactly what its going to be about because I am kind of shooting from the hip and writing as I go so cross your fingers and hope it comes out ok this is my Second LOTR story I hope you like it! Thanks ~*~ Ryn~*~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The day was hot and humid; most of the farmers were inside taking their midday meal, all except Rhoslyn who was at the present time working the fields for her ill mother. Sweat was pouring down her face and drenching her work dress to the curves of her body and her black hair was plastered to her face.  
  
"Rhoslyn love when are going to agree to marrying me" Rhoslyn rolled her bright blue eyes and turned around to see Baeddan walking toward her, "When the sun falls from the sky" Rhoslyn replied with a cheerful smile on her face the smile left quickly when she noticed the man was walking closer to her.  
  
Baeddan was a big man he was closer to seven foot then to six with short brown hair and deep brown eyes, he was very hansom and he definitely knew that. "Come on Rhoslyn we would make beautiful babies" Baeddan put a large hand on her shoulder, "Sorry Baeddan I am not interested" Rhoslyn moved away from his touch gripping the tool she had harder, "You say that now but when your mother dies and this farm goes under you will be begging at my door"  
  
Rhoslyn watched Baeddan stalk down the trail to his farm, letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding Rhoslyn ran a dirty hand through her hair "Time for a break" She murmured to herself and walked into the little stone cottage her mother owned, "Rhoslyn dear would you be so kind as to go into Gondor for me? I need some things" her mother, Eithne, handed a piece of parchment in which she had written down the things that Rhoslyn needed to get from the market.  
  
"Yes mama I will go right away" Rhoslyn grabbed a shawl and a bag to carry the things back in and set off toward Gondor. The walk alone took almost half the day, the sun was beginning to set when Rhoslyn arrived, sighing she reached into her coin bag to see if she had any money and found it empty like always. "I guess it is the streets for me" Rhoslyn groaned looking around the deserted market place, the people already turned in for the night and were probably at home eating their supper.  
  
'Supper' Rhoslyn stomach growled just at the thought, all hope had suddenly left her and she walked over and leaned on a wall for support. Her feet hurt, she was hungry and she was tired from working all morning and walking all evening. She had just closed her eyes when she felt someone tap her waist "excuse me ma'am?"  
  
Rhoslyn opened her eyes and saw a little child looking up at her, it had tear stained cheeks and black curly hair. She bent down to his level and saw he had a pair of pretty green eyes, "Can I help you?" She noticed he was wearing the royal garb and her heart started to pound, "I am lost I got separated from my maid" Rhoslyn's heart bled for the small child she picked him up, "Where do you live?" The little boy buried his face in the crook of her neck, "The castle"  
  
For some reason that was what she feared he would have said, what would the king and queen do if she walked up to the castle gate with their son? She had never met them nor seen them she didn't attend the parade because that was the day her mother became ill. "Will you take me back?"  
  
"Are you Prince Ceallach?" The little boy nodded against her neck, his arms were wound tightly around her and he was shivering slightly from the cold night. "Of course I will take you back" Rhoslyn assured him before securing her arms around the little boy and heading up the market place to the castle that stood at the end of the ally. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rhoslyn, Baeddan, Ceallach, Eithne, and any other characters you don't know.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Rhoslyn's feet felt as if they were filled with lead and the extra load wasn't helping much either, "Ceallach! Ceallach where are you?" Came a frantic cry in the night, she heard another one and then another one; obviously there was a search party out for him. "Father!" Screamed Ceallach, Rhoslyn's eyebrows raised it was odd for a king to be out searching with the guards.  
  
"Ceallach! Talk to me boy so I can find you!" came the strong voice again, "Over here father! Here!" Even though he heard his father's voice he didn't let go of Rhoslyn's neck he actually tightened his grip. "Ceallach!" His father, the king, stepped out of the shadows and stared at the Rhoslyn.  
  
"Who are you and why do you have my son?" He asked drawing his sword, "Put his down at once" Scared Rhoslyn tried to put Ceallach down, she bent over until his little feet touched the ground and pulled on his arms but his grip was iron clad. "No Father! She found me!" Rhoslyn looked at his pouting face and she heard the sound of the sword being put back in its sheath, "She was bringing me back"  
  
There were more sounds of feet gathering around circling her so she couldn't run, it wouldn't have done any good because Ceallach still had a hold of her neck and wasn't bound to let it go. "Father! Can she be my new maid?" The king stared at his son then to the woman who was holding him, or rather trying to pry his arms from around her neck. "We will speak of this later Ceallach now get inside"  
  
Ceallach pouted even more but he did what his father told him too and scurried up the stared and into the castle's stone doors. Rhoslyn watched him leave and then turned to leave her self. "Wait! You deserve a reward" Rhoslyn turned wide eyed to the king but shook her head bowing to the ground "No your majesty I do not deserve anything" He heard the king speaking softly with someone else "My lady please stand and allow to me to give you something for a reward"  
  
Rhoslyn stood up and shyly bit her full bottom lip, "Your majesty it would be a reward if you gave me a place to stay the night, my mother sent me to get a few things from the market but the merchants had already closed up for the night" The king smiled making him look twenty years younger "Of course you may Follow me" Rhoslyn slowly followed the king inside the castle.  
  
"Mesa shall show you to a room" The king began to walk off but he suddenly stopped, "What is your name dear child?" Rhoslyn licked her dry lips "Rhoslyn" The king smiled again, "Goodnight Rhoslyn and thank you" Rhoslyn watched as the king walked off, "Hullo Milady follow me" an older woman she assumed was Mesa said leading the way to her room for the night.  
  
"It was a good thing you did tonight! The king and queen were worried sick! That boy is always getting into trouble" Mesa said as she opened a small door and showed Rhoslyn in the room, it was huge with a big bed and door that opened to the gardens "Prince Legolas often stays here when he comes he loves the garden" Rhoslyn shrugged knowing the named sounded familiar but didn't think about it, she saw a tub hidden away in the corner and headed toward it.  
  
"Do you wish to take a bath? I can get some more servants to come and fill it?" Rhoslyn looked up and shook her head, she didn't want to cause any more trouble for anyone instead she just sat down on the bed. "Don't worry child I will go and get more servants and you can have a hot bath tonight" Rhoslyn was about to protest but Mesa was already out of the door and gone.  
  
It wasn't until later when a whole bunch of servants came into Rhoslyn's room and began to fill the tub, embarrassed that she had made them work harder Rhoslyn stayed out of the way and hid her red face, she just knew they all hated her for making them work harder. Finally Rhoslyn watched as the last of them left, she went over locked the door before undressing and climbing into the tub, with a content sigh Rhoslyn closed her eyes and relaxed in the tub. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rhoslyn, Baeddan, Ceallach, Eithne, and any other characters you don't know.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
When Rhoslyn awoke the next morning she felt refreshed, pulling the covers back she got out of bed and saw a beautiful dress laying on the end of the bed with a note attached. Slowly Rhoslyn took the note almost afraid of what it was going to say,  
  
Dearest Rhoslyn,  
  
This dress is a token of gratitude for finding my son, thank you. Please join us for breakfast before you go back to your home.  
  
Queen Arwen  
  
Rhoslyn stared at the note then the dress and back to the note again, this beautiful dress was hers? Rhoslyn took the dress and held it up to herself and stood in front of the mirror, tears were falling from her eyes though they weren't tears of sadness. She cried because she had never owned something so beautiful, "Rhoslyn are you ready up?" Mesa's voice came through the door; "Yes ma'am I am just getting dressed" Rhoslyn stripped quickly and pulled the dress on gently almost afraid she would rip a seam.  
  
When she was finally dressed and her hair was done to her satisfaction she opened the door for Mesa, "Finally! Child follow me" Rhoslyn was about to say she wasn't a child but voted against it and followed her quietly, "Are you still back there?" Mesa asked turning to Rhoslyn a small smile played on the older woman's mouth, "Your almost as quiet at Queen Arwen when she walks" Rhoslyn felt the warmth rise to her cheeks she looked at the ground hoping that no one would see her face.  
  
Mesa reached the breakfast hall before Rhoslyn; she opened the door and announced her arrival. Rhoslyn felt her cheeks redden even more. Suddenly two very small hands wrapped around her waist and refused to let go, "Ceallach! Let the poor woman go" The king scolded but Ceallach didn't budge, "It is alright your majesty I do not mind" Rhoslyn pried the kid's hands from around her waist and let Ceallach lead her to her seat, which just happened to be right beside his.  
  
"I see you have charmed my son. I can see why you are very beautiful" Rhoslyn looked at the Queen and smiled "Thank you your majesty" Arwen bent over and whispered something in her husband's ear and Aragorn nodded slowly studying Rhoslyn's face, "Tell me child who are your parents?" Aragorn asked taking a sip of his wine, "My mother's name is Eithne, she was a farmer's daughter but she never married and her father never had any sons so she inherited the farm" Rhoslyn explained but her voice was somewhat shaky from nerves.  
  
"What about your father? Who was he?" Arwen asked this time, her beauty astonished Rhoslyn; it wasn't until she saw her pointed ears that she understood why she was so beautiful. "I do not know who my father is my mother has never told me" Arwen raised her eyebrows and turned to Aragorn, they spoke quietly in elvish before turning back to Rhoslyn.  
  
"Our son has grown attached to you Rhoslyn and he is now without a nurse maid would you like to temporarily be his nurse maid?" Rhoslyn thought about the question, she looked at Ceallach, who was looking at her with the widest grin she had ever seen. How could she say no? Turning back to the King and Queen she sighed "Of course" Arwen smiled widely making her face even more beautiful then before, Ceallach jumped up before lunging at Rhoslyn and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Your majesties my mother she is ill could she possibly live with me in my room?" Aragorn shook his head "Of course not we have a cottage that we do not use you may live there with your ill mother" Rhoslyn bowed her head in thanks before eating the rest of her breakfast.  
  
After breakfast the king and queen ordered a caravan to go and retrieve Rhoslyn's belongings and her mother, the king told Rhoslyn once she got there to bring her mother in to get checked out by the doctor. Rhoslyn sat beside one of the wagon drivers, she occasionally looked at him he had shaggy blonde hair and gray eyes, eyes that never left the road.  
  
"There is my cottage there" Rhoslyn pointed at the old run down cottage, the driver murmured something under his breath before coming up to the cottage and getting down, he helped Rhoslyn down and gave her a quick smile. "Please let me go in first my mother isn't well and a shock like this could kill her" The men nodded waiting for Rhoslyn to come back out, when she did Eithne was with her followed closely by her dog, Faolan. A couple of the men stepped back when Faolan walked out of the house, Rhoslyn didn't blame them he was a very big and mean looking dog.  
  
After they had settled Eithne in the wagon the men went into the house and began to load the wagons full of their stuff, "I thought I said to go to the market not get us moved into the castle" Eithne smiled, her face was pale and there were bags under her eyes. "Hopefully the doctor will be able to say what is wrong with you mother" Eithne shook her head and then shrugged "Old age" 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters so please do not sue me!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
It didn't take long for the men to get everything loaded, or when they got there to get it unloaded. When they got Eithne settled the doctor went in to see her, Rhoslyn was pushed out and so she went to walk around the garden and was soon joined by Ceallach. "Hello Ceallach" The little boy raised his hands and Rhoslyn picked him up, he was unusually light for his age, which she assumed he was about four or five.  
  
"I see he has someone new wrapped around his finger" Rhoslyn turned and saw a small man walk out into the garden, she cocked her head to the side standing in front of her was a hobbit. "I am sorry did I scare you?" Rhoslyn shook her head and smiled, "I have never seen a hobbit before" The little hobbit bowed, Ceallach wiggled out of Rhoslyn's grasp and ran over to the hobbit, "Merry!" Merry patted Ceallach on the head then turned to look up at Rhoslyn, "you must be the maiden who found Ceallach I have heard about you from Aragorn, sorry I was not here for that I just came from the shire I was visiting some friends of mine"  
  
Rhoslyn smiled as he went on and on about his friends in the shire, he was definitely a talkative little guy. "Tell me Rhoslyn have you met Legolas yet?" Rhoslyn shook her head politely "No sir not yet" Merry looked around and moved closer, "Good because he is the dirtiest elf I have ever met" Rhoslyn giggled slightly bending down to get to Merry's eye level "Is that so?" Merry nodded "Yes is it I had to go on the voyage with him once and whew nearly killed me"  
  
"Did it really Merry?" Merry's eyes widened and he turned around looking up at the tall blonde elf standing behind him, an innocent face quickly found its way onto the hobbit's face. "I never said that Legolas! Did I Rhoslyn" Rhoslyn shook her head playfully "never heard it" Legolas smiled at her but only slightly, he turned to Ceallach who was tugging at his tunic, "Yes little one?" Legolas asked bending down to where he was eye level with Ceallach, the little boy leaned in and whispered something into Legolas' pointed ear.  
  
"Hum good question" Legolas responded he turned to Rhoslyn then back to Ceallach, "are you sure you want me to ask it?" Ceallach nodded wildly, Legolas turned back to Rhoslyn and asked her the question Ceallach asked him, "My young friend here" Legolas broke off and pointed to Ceallach who waved, "wants to know if your part elf so are you?" Rhoslyn looked at Ceallach and then to Legolas and shrugged "I do not know"  
  
"How do you not know?" Merry asked putting his hands on his hips, "I do not know who my father was" Legolas looked at Rhoslyn long and hard doing circles around her, he studied her ears, which had a slight point to them but not totally abnormal for a humans ear. "I would say so you have the body type and your eyes remind me of an elf I knew once" Rhoslyn shrugged her delicate shoulders again, "I am sorry I do not know" Legolas nodded "Ceallach want to go to the kitchen with me and see if the cooks will give you any food?" Merry asked Legolas rolled his eyes again before looking at Rhoslyn.  
  
"He just wants to the food for himself" Rhoslyn smiled and nodded, "I suspected so" Ceallach waved to Rhoslyn before disappearing into the castle once again, "I meant what I said you remind me of someone I knew once, or your eyes do at least" Rhoslyn looked at Legolas as he studied her face again. "Don't all Elves have blue eyes?" she asked looking at Legolas who was now staring off into the distance, "Not like yours, yours are an icy blue like his"  
  
Before Rhoslyn could ask any more questions the doctor came out and nodded to her as he left, quickly she ran into the cottage "What is it? Will she be alright?" Her mother was smiling widely as was the king and queen "Yes your mother will be fine the doctor order complete bed rest and gave us some herbs to give her daily" Rhoslyn smiled widely, after four years her mother would be well again. 


	5. AN

This story will no longer be updated!  
  
~*~Ryn~*~ 


	6. Reviews and Quick Question!

Lady Fae2: Thank you for the compliment but I don't think I will be updating. The reviews I got did help me make that decision only because I think they were right. I should have done more research of the stories, and I would have but my brother stole his books back. Granted I did have them for a long time. Anyways thank you again you definitely made me feel better!  
  
KnowInSight: Thank you but like I said above I don't think I will be updating. I'm sorry I made you sad please forgive me! About the letting people know about not updating, I cant just stop writing it makes me feel bad. Anyways THANK YOU! It means a lot to me that you care enough to review.  
  
OH quick question! What is a Mary Sue? I'm new to the whole Fan Fiction scene and I see the term around a lot, I just want to know what makes a character a Mary Sue so please someone tell me so I don't make the same mistake twice.  
  
Thanks a billion, Ryn 


End file.
